Forgotten Vows
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Amity Park knows that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person and instead of hating him for what he is, they admire him for what he did for them... he vowed to protect the town with his very life. And that is just what he did
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Vows…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom but Butch Hartman must be very proud of his creations…

**Summary:** Amity Park knows Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person and instead of hating him for what he is, they admired him for what he did for them; he vowed to protect the town with his very life…and that's just what he did.

**Warnings:** Child abuse, Psychological references, and Traumatic Events…You are forewarned; any problems you have can be discussed in private in strict confidentiality…email me at wolf cubs wish hotmail . com and I'll do my best to help in anyway.

**A/N: Ok people, first D_a_nny Ph_a_ntom fic, I had other ide_a_s but this one w_a_s the most developed…_a_nd that's only up to ch_a_pter three…guess this will be _a_ free rein fic…_a_nyw_a_ys enjoy!

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

The cool night breeze whispered through the trees above, the full moon cast its silvery glow down on the sleeping town below and the glittering speckled stars twinkled high in the dark sky above oblivious to the devastated hush that had fallen upon the graveyard and its two young trespassers.

Time was up.

She sat on a moss covered gravestone and folded her arms over her chest, never taking her eyes off him; the source of her distress. He'd been her best friend for so many years now that the very idea of him not being in her life seemed foreign and insane. It still didn't seem real; like it was all a dream and she was just wondering along on the sidelines, watching it happen from a distance like an out of body experience and yet she could feel the moss underneath her, feel the chill in the gentle breeze and taste the tears she'd been crying since he'd made his deal with that 'Devil'.

Said 'Devil's' presence soon lifted the haze and solidified the scene into reality; and it hit her…it hit her hard. This was it. This was to be the last time she'd see her closest friend again…ever. She watched in a sad daze as he turned to her with a sad smile; the pain seared through her heart…

This was it.

This was goodbye…

He watched sadly as the tears traced a glossy line down her pale cheek. She was trying to be strong for him, trying to be brave but her eyes betrayed her true emotions; she was devastated. He wanted to reach out to try and soothe her, help her feel better but he couldn't; he had a responsibility now. He couldn't break the deal he'd made; he couldn't go back on his word. Amity Park needed a hero who'd sacrifice himself for their safety, if he didn't the ghosts would follow this 'Devil' to war with the humans. He couldn't let that happen.

'_The needs of the many far out weigh the needs of the few…'_

She'd vowed to find him, promised to come for him but he knew her task was impossible; he knew she'd never succeed. This was the last time they'd ever see one another, ever. He reached out and caressed her cheek in his hand wiping away a stray tear as he did. She leaned into his touch and all but stifled a strangled sob. He drew her into a tight embrace which she willingly returned with more vigour. He held her close, stroking her hair as she finally let her despair take over.

"Goodbye Sam…" he whispered through the lump in his throat. He didn't want to go, he liked it here; here was home…but he had to leave this place; that was part of the deal. Tears of his own began to fall rapidly down his face; his anger and hurt emerging from the depths of where he'd buried them.

She held on tightly, gripping him with all her might, holding him close. She tried to memorise his touch, his smell, his warmth but she couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. All she knew was that final moment, that minute of having him so close but so, so far away.

"This isn't Goodbye, don't you say that!" She breathed, hardly daring to disturb the moment in fear that he'd be snatched away too soon. "I'll find you." She vowed, dedicated conviction evident in her tone. "I'll bring you home again." She pulled away just enough to look up into his vivid sky blue eyes. She could see the love and hope her words had given him, but she also saw doubt too. She couldn't blame him. Her task was going to be almost impossible, but she'd do it. For him.

"I'll be waiting." He smiled softly before leaning in and stealing a quick chaste kiss before stepping out of her grip and taking his new place as servant to the 'Devil'.  
She watched barely containing the grief within her. He never broke their gaze as he stood next to the 'Devil'; going down with dignity and pride…and he smiled. He smiled a sad smile for her, silently telling her that everything was going to be fine; that everything happened for a reason…

And without warning, a flash of bright light blinded her, a gale force wind forced her backwards pushing her away from the only friend she'd ever truly had. She fought the unseen barrier, attempted to peer into the light but both struggles failed miserably. She called out hoping to get his attention, to hear his voice call back but the winds howled louder and stole the words from her mouth, taking them far from the ears she was addressing. But as soon as it had began, it stopped, leaving an empty graveyard save for herself.

He was gone. Her heart gave a shuddering curse. The lump in her throat grew twice its size. Her eyes grew warm and wet. Her breathing became slow jagged rasps as she fought the sobs that were trying to escape.

He was really gone…

"_I'll find you…"_ her words echoed through her mind and she vowed again that nothing would stop her until she had him back in her arms, safe and sound.

"I'll find you Danny…I will!"


	2. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
